How To Tell A Muggle
by Lemur76
Summary: Third in the trilogy after Curious and Irrational. Hermione decides to tell her friends about her powers. Warning: light and fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of JK Rowling's. They merely auditioned for my story and were so talented that they got in! Congrats to Hermione, Draco, Goyle, Zabini, and Crabbe!

**A/N:** ALSO, thanks so much to my reviewers! I really appreciate DaOnLeeSam, dilaimar, pattilarr, and Zarroc for reading and reviewing several of my fics! (Sorry if I missed anyone who has reviewed more than one fic!)

Sorry to tell everyone, but this is the final story for this plot line! I hope you enjoy it; it's a lot lighter than the rest of the fics in this trilogy.

* * *

**How to Tell a Muggle**

The four girls were gathered in Hermione's flat, sprawled throughout her living room. Chloe had settled herself on the couch, leaning against the arm, her feet tucked underneath her. Sophie was on the other end of the couch, her legs daintily crossed, discussing hairstyles with Anna. Anna, several months pregnant, sat on a single chair, sunk into the cushions. Hermione walked in from the kitchen, handed Chloe and Sophie glasses of cabernet and a water to Anna.

A knock on the door sounded, and Hermione called, "Come in." Livvy's head popped around the corner.

"Hey, girls!" she cried. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at the office again!"

"It's Sunday!" Sophie pointed out.

Livvy smiled as she took off her light coat, hat and scarf. "I know. But, when you're a solicitor, it doesn't matter what day it is! You have to work if there is work to do."

Hermione handed her guest a glass of wine as Livvy arranged herself between Chloe and Sophie. She was feeling a bit apprehensive about what she was going to do. She had known a couple of these girls since they were in grade school. She had met Sophie and Anna after Hogwarts, and loved them like sisters. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"So, I wanted to talk to you guys about something," she said, smiling nervously.

The chatter subsided slowly, and four sets of eyes rested on Hermione, who was standing in front of them.

"What's up?" asked Anna, sensing that something serious was about to be said.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment.

"Look, Hermione," exclaimed Chloe. "We know that you're not a lesbian. You don't have to come out and say it. We figured it out ourselves."

Shock covered Hermione's countenance. "What!?" she exclaimed. "Why the hell would you think I'm a lesbian? I mean, have I ever looked at women in front of …"

She was cut off by Livvy. "Hermione, calm down. We're kidding. We know that you've been dating that blond that you picked up at Anna's bachelorette party. I still can't believe he managed to nail you. I mean, it had been a while…" Her voice drifted off as she caught Hermione's glare.

"What's his name again?" prompted Anna. "I remember him from that dinner that we had at Cherry. That was fun."

"Draco," replied Sophie quietly. "His name is Draco."

Livvy poked her. "That was it! I knew it was some weird name!"

"Why would you name your kid Draco? I mean, I feel sorry for the poor guy, having to grow up with a name like that," Chloe observed, taking a sip of her wine.

Hermione nearly burst into laughter. She bit her tongue and schooled her features. "Guys, could we get back to why I asked you to be…"

Livvy sat up straight, her full attention on her friend. "Oh, sorry, Hermione! You were just telling us how good the sex was between you and Draco… "

Hermione shrieked and hit her friend with a nearby throw pillow. "Livvy!"

The other girls were laughing, teasing her. Hermione relaxed a little, knowing that her friends really did love her.

"So the sex wasn't good?" asked Anna. "I would have thought otherwise. The way he was looking at you when we were at dinner that night. Yummy. He looked like he wanted to eat you with a spoon."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. That night was hell. Don't even get me started on that night." She paused and stared at her friend. "He did?"

All of the girls nodded. "The attraction was quite obvious," Sophie piped up. "Even Greg pointed out that Draco had asked about you several times after the bachelorette party."

"Really?" Hermione was intrigued. She hadn't realized that Draco's attention had been so obvious to everyone there.

"So, are you in love?" asked Livvy. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees, her chin resting on her hands. She batted her eyelashes in a mockingly provocative way.

Hermione was completely distracted now. "Hmm?"

"She is!" cried Livvy, exchanging a glance with Chloe. Anna and Sophie nodded at each other.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. She took a sip of wine, attempting to compose herself. She suddenly remembered what she was trying to tell them.

They had started to chatter amongst themselves.

"He does have beautiful eyes."

"And his butt looked pretty tight in those pants he had on."

"You noticed, too?" A giggle, a screech.

Hermione had to take control once again. "Ladies!" she yelled, trying to catch their attention. She stood in front of them, her arms waving in front of her body. "I'm trying to talk to you about something, and it is definitely NOT about Draco."

Livvy's face fell, and Chloe seemed a little disappointed. Anna giggled. Sophie sat on the edge of the couch, her legs primly held together, her wine glass forgotten in her left hand. A strained look grew on her face.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I need to tell you guys something. But, before I do, I need you to solemnly swear to never, ever, _ever _repeat what you hear or see in this flat. _Ever_."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Anna solemnly. She drew one line with her finger from one shoulder across her chest, and then from the other shoulder to the opposite side of her body. She shook her head.

Livvy eyed her skeptically. Chloe looked surprised at her serious tone. Sophie merely seemed apprehensive. Sophie set her wine glass down on a side table, squeezed her knees together and put her hands behind her neck, ducking her head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was this really worth it? Yes, Draco had said it was. He had spent three months convincing her it was necessary. And, after her conversation with Goyle several days ago, she realized that it was better for the truth to be told by her rather than him, to Sophie at least.

Hermione released a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding. Her friends were quiet, looking up at her expectantly. They suddenly realized that she was utterly serious.

Hermoine stood still, gazing at each one of her friends. She had to do this right, or else everything would be wrong. She had tried so hard for so long to make everything right. She wasn't sure that she could bear it if everything went wrong. She loved her friends, loved her life, and she was happy.

"You see, there's something that I need to tell you. Something about myself." She paused, gaining confidence. "When I went away to school, it wasn't to a regular boarding school. I was chosen to go to that particular school because there was something special about me. I… I could do things that other people couldn't."

Their faces were ones of curiosity, but not of disgust. It propelled her in her speech. "I could do things that seemed impossible. Things that were weird, that had no explanation. Remember that time, Chloe, when we were about eight years old, and I wanted a red rose out of the pink rose bushes in my mother's garden? I kept insisting that I needed a red rose." Chloe nodded, remembering the incident. "And, we went back the next day, and the whole entire bush had bloomed red instead of pink? Overnight?"

Hermione turned to Livvy. "And remember that neat trick that I could do with the telly? I could snap my fingers, and make the telly turn on and off. Do, you remember Livvy?" Hesitantly, her friend acknowledged her.

"Or, the time that I got so mad at John Ackerworth in school? His face got so red, it puffed up and he couldn't speak?" Hermione's voice faded. The silence was long and endless. All the odd and strange things that had surrounded their childhood came flooding back. She was making them remember her faults.

Her voice caught as she continued. "Well, when I was eleven years old, I received a letter. It was a letter from a school named Hogwarts. They told me that I had special powers; I could do special things that others couldn't. And, it was okay. I wasn't crazy. I was special. This school would help me channel my powers, my energy. They called it magic, and they told me that I was a witch."

Hermione wasn't sure how she expected her friends to react. They sat there, stunned, unable to speak. Livvy's mouth hung wide open; Chloe's wineglass dangled from her hand, forgotten. Anna sat staring at her, her eyes unblinking. Only Sophie covered her face with her hands in disgust.

"Well, somebody say something," demanded Hermione.

Nobody breathed a word for ten whole seconds.

"Something," whispered Anna. All eyes shot to her. Anna shrank into her seat. "She said to say 'something' so I did!" She gestured towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled. Her friend's attempt at a joke broke the silence.

"So, what can you do?" asked Chloe. "Can you make people do things? Is it like voodoo, where you make a doll of someone and prick it with pins and they can feel it?"

Hermione chuckled. "No. It's not like that. I can channel the energy within myself and the space around me." Carefully, she pulled her brand new wand out of her back pocket. She and Draco had gone to Diagon Alley, to the brand new wand shop there, and had selected one. She had caressed it once, twice, and instantly fell in love. Six inches in length, willow with unicorn tail as its core.

Mesmerized, her friends quieted. Hermione continued with a demonstration. "I can do many things." She flicked and swished. "I can levitate objects." Livvy's wineglass, which had been tipping precariously in her left hand, suddenly became weightless. It floated towards Hermione. With a downward sweep of her wand, it crashed to the floor, splintering into a million little pieces. "_Reparo_," she whispered. The wine glass instantly reformed. She said one more spell and the spilled wine filled the glass once again, the stain disappearing from the rug.

"Holy shit," said Chloe, her eyes as round as saucers.

"Am I really seeing what I am seeing or is it the pregnancy?" asked Anna, awe and wonder filling her tone.

"Okay, that is so cool," said Livvy, excited. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before?"

Hermione grinned, and let out a sigh of relief. "It's complicated. I wasn't allowed."

A sniff caught her attention. She glanced at Sophie, whose head was still in her hands. She was shaking. A sob escaped.

Hermione immediately knelt down in front of her friend. "Honey, are you okay?" She patted her friend's knees. Livvy, who was sitting next to Sophie, put her arm around the sobbing girl, comforting her. Anna leaned forward, and Chloe bent around Livvy, offering her support.

Sophie lifted her head. "I… I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears away valiantly. "I just… I…" She dissolved once again into tears.

Livvy stroked her back.

"It's going to be fine, Sophie. I swear. I'm not going to do magic around all of you. I'm not allowed." Hermione peered up at her friend's face, trying to reassure her.

Sophie sniffed again. "It's… it's… not you, Hermoine. It's me." She smoothed her hair back from her face, and gave the others a watery smile. "If you and Greg went to school together, then he must be a…"

"A wizard," finished Hermione. She nodded. "Yes, he is. So are Draco, Zabini, and Crabbe."

"What?!" cried Chloe. "Blaize can do this stuff, too?" She brushed her skirt nervously. "He can't, like, read other people's thoughts, can he?"

Hermione, taken aback for a moment, swung her head around to eye Chloe shrewdly. "You've been dating Zabini?" she said teasingly. "Thinking unconventional thoughts about him?"

Chloe blushed and looked away. "He's a good conversationalist." She took a sip of her wine, avoiding the conversation.

"No, no. He can't read your thoughts." Chloe relaxed visibly. Hermoine groaned and turned her attention to Livvy. "Whatever you do, please do NOT tell me you're dating Crabbe."

Livvy threw her a disgusted look. "Hell, no! I'm dating this guy Robert from work!"

Sophie giggled slightly, and took the tissue Anna handed her. "Greg asked me to come over tonight, after I left here. He… he told me that he needed to talk to me about something. I thought he was going to break up with me. I thought he loved me! I've been giving him the cold shoulder all week! Everything had been going so well, and we felt so perfect together. And… and I didn't understand! "

Hermione gave her friend an encouraging smile and an impulsive hug. "Don't worry, Sophie! He's been worrying about this all week. He is not going to break up with you. Gregory Goyle is head over heels in love with you."

"Anybody with eyes can see that!" exclaimed Anna, patting her friend's hand reassuringly. "The boy hangs on your every word. He was stars in his eyes when he sees you."

Chloe flopped back against the couch, her arms crossed. "It's a little sick, if you ask me."

"She didn't," replied Livvy, continuing to rub Sophie's back in a comforting manner.

Sophie glanced at her friends. "I love you guys, did you know that?"

A loud crash outside the door interrupted the conversation. Everyone jumped and Hermione stood. Loud voices were heard, one of which was distinguishable to Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Goyle, you can't go in there! Let Hermione have her time. You have all night with the girl!" Draco's voice was extremely irritated. It was obvious that he'd been telling his friend the same thing for a while.

Something bumped against the door, and the deadbolt rattled. None of the girls moved. Another voice, more refined, calmly said, "Greg, we are not letting you go. You have to stop and think rationally about this."

Another body part was hurdled against the door. The fear that they were going to break down her door summoned Hermione into action. She hurried towards the front door and threw it open.

Framed in the doorway were Blaise and Draco holding back a determined Greg. Draco hung by his left side, one arm wrapped firmly around Greg's shoulder. Blaise had managed to grab Goyle's thick neck, quite a feat since Greg was about four inches taller than he was. Hermoine realized that he was riding Greg piggyback style.

They stopped, all three of them, comical expressions on their faces. Chloe and Livvy lost their composure and started laughing hysterically. Anna held on a moment longer before joining them. Hermione smiled wryly.

"Come on in, guys," she said, gesturing towards the living room.

Draco and Blaise seemed to come to themselves, slightly embarrassed to be caught in such a position. Blaise slid off his friend's back and Draco straightened himself. Greg didn't seem to notice as he charged into the room, searching for Sophie.

He stopped short when he saw her. Sophie rose from her seat. Silent tears rolled down her face once again. She looked utterly alone, as if she had just lost her only friend in the entire world.

"Sophie," Goyle croaked. "What happened?"

She shook her head and gasped once. "I am so sorry," she whimpered. "I've been such a bitch all week. I… I thought that you were going to break up with me."

Flabbergasted, Goyle said, "I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"Why would I break up with you?" asked Sophie, cocking her head to one side, her blond hair falling over her shoulder. "I love you!"

"You do?" asked Greg incredulously. "Even after what Hermione told you?"

Sophie nodded. "Of course! Why would that matter to me?"

Greg smiled broadly and said simply, "Well, I love you too."

Sophie let out a moan, hurried across the room, and flung herself into his waiting arms. He enveloped her in a hug, holding her tightly against him.

Draco gave Hermione an exasperated look. "Couldn't you have hurried it up a bit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you worked out a little more, you could have held him back a little easier."

Draco grinned wickedly and lunged for her. Hermoine squeaked and scooted out of the way. Draco slammed the door shut, as it was still wide open, and started chasing his girlfriend around the room. "You don't think I work out enough? Six days at the gym isn't enough for you!"

Blaise took a seat on the couch, settling in the middle between Chloe and Livvy. He tried to ignore their guffaws as he leaned back, crossing his legs and placing his arms on the back of the couch. "Can I get a glass of wine, please?" he asked casually to nobody in particular. "I think I deserve it."

Greg and Sophie were ignoring the rest of them, staring deep into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Anna ordered, throwing a pillow at them. It landed square between them.

Hermione headed into the kitchen, her annoyance fading at her friends. Draco caught her at the countertop as she reached for the bottle of cabernet that was sitting there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back to his chest.

"Well, that worked out okay, didn't it?" he nestled his face in her hair.

Hermione nodded, enjoying the full length of his body against hers. "I was going to make it work, especially after the amount of paperwork I had to fill out!" She grabbed a few wine glasses from above her.

Draco chuckled and snuggled closer to her. He dropped a light kiss on her cheek and let her go. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm glad you gave it a chance."

Hermione turned to face him, leaning against the counter. "Are you talking about us or them?"

From inside the living room, Blaise shouted, "Where the hell is that wine, you two?"

Draco smiled at his friend's demands. "Both." He leaned down to kiss her nose, took one of the glasses from her, and strolled into the other room. "Will you shut your trap, Zabini! The whole building can hear you!"

Hermione shook her head, smiling to herself before joining the rest of them.


End file.
